


[R18]云片女装车

by GGADverygood



Category: FF7
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGADverygood/pseuds/GGADverygood
Summary: 游戏剧情里跟古留根尾进房间那段再加亿点细节，蓝黑礼服:)
Relationships: 温柔深情攻追在逃娇妻
Kudos: 8





	[R18]云片女装车

坐在床边的克劳德忽然感到一阵头疼，随即古留根尾的声音消失了，房间里紫红暧昧的灯光闪了闪，一种熟悉的压迫感扑面而来。

克劳德一抬头，那个高大的银发男人正对着他微笑，青色的眼睛像锁定猎物般注视着他。

这时克劳德才反应过来，他站起来想抬腿给萨菲罗斯一脚飞踢，但还没迈开腿就被对方识破，萨菲罗斯一手揽住腰封住他的动作。

“淑女可不会做这种事.”贴在他耳边的声音低沉又富有磁性，话语间的气息轻轻地搔动着克劳德的耳廓，萨菲罗斯的手像弹钢琴一样，在他的脊背有节奏的点着，享受着他的颤抖。

克劳德这才发现自己的手脚变得无力起来，而房内已经不知不觉弥漫着一股粉红色的气体。

“放开我！”克劳德扭着身体试图挣开。

“如你所愿.”萨菲罗斯直接放手，导致克劳德重心不稳地倒向身后的床。

此时克劳德已经吸入了不少甜腻的气体，身体不自然的发热令他脑内警铃大作，克劳德立刻翻过身打算爬下床，大腿又被萨菲罗斯用膝盖压制住，两人的重量让身下的床更凹陷了几分。

戴着皮质手套的手划到克劳德束腰上露出的一小片肌肤，克劳德惊得一阵战栗，对方的手饶有兴致地一路往下。

黑色裙摆被他掀起，萨菲罗斯捏着那穿着黑色高跟鞋的脚把玩了好一会儿才停下，然后就是鞋子丢到地上的闷响。

萨菲罗斯松开了压制，将克劳德翻过来，撑开他的双腿覆身上去。

腿间的触感令克劳德意识到接下来可能发生的事，令他更加不安地挣扎起来，但这一切都是徒劳，最贴身的衣物被别人扯下，隐秘的地方已经侵入冰凉的硬物。

一番挣扎加上收紧的束腰令克劳德有些呼吸不上来，萨菲罗斯甚至用恶劣的亲吻堵住他半张的唇，封住他的呼吸，对方舌尖极具侵略性地掠过他口腔里的每一寸，强烈地侵占着他。

克劳德因为缺氧开始耳鸣的同时，身下传来撕裂布料的声音，束缚呼吸的东西消失了。

在他短暂失神的时候，克劳德身后被一个更粗大的物什贯穿，痛的他流下了几滴生理性的泪水。

萨菲罗斯放开那被蹂躏的嫣红的嘴唇，咬住他昂起的下巴，两手捏着克劳德腰侧，狠狠地撞进最深处。

后面的疼痛让他的身体不住地绷紧，粗暴地进入又会蹭到一处酥麻的地方，克劳德下意识把发热的脸埋在床单上，手也死抓着身下的床单。

“感受到了吗？我们之间的结合.“萨菲罗斯拉过克劳德的一只手放到他的腹部，蛊惑的嗓音直接让克劳德耳根发软。

克劳德摸到自己腹部，会随着那人的进入而小小地隆起，他想骂人，嘴里却溢出几声破碎的呻吟，那种酥麻感愈来愈强烈，连自己双腿已经勾住了对方的都不知道。

“这里面都是我的形状.”萨菲罗斯故意在他敏感的耳边说话，舔弄起那红的快滴血的耳垂。

“下流--呜.”克劳德咬紧唇，又抵不住男人的肆意地顶弄，呻吟总是控制不住。

萨菲罗斯的手搭上他的脸，用拇指撑开克劳德咬紧的嘴，用戴着皮质手套的手玩弄起里面柔软的舌头，让透明的湿液沾满黑色的手套。

克劳德不清楚男人做了多久，换了多少种姿势，只是隐约感觉到自己的膝盖已经跪的麻木了，胸口被玩的胀痛，腰大概也被捏青了，肚子里灌满了不属于自己的液体，他的意识中在逐渐消失......

“！”克劳德忽然从昏睡中惊醒，发现还在那个跟古留根尾一起的房间，油腻的中年大叔在后面床上打着滚，身上的和之前一样.....


End file.
